


#4 -- Cooking Together

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alderaan feels, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, food and cooking, mentions of leia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe cook together.





	#4 -- Cooking Together

  
One of the best things about Ben going off to spar is the matter of them cooking together, whether it’s before or after sparring practice. Poe hates when he does it of course; there is something in Ben that is so perfectionistic, and he doesn’t look forward to the day that it all crashes down on Ben.

  
Right now, they’re preparing an old Alderaanian recipe that Leia’s left over – something that Leia used to make for Ben when he was young. They’re already memorizing the amount of salt to put in, the amount of water to put in, things like that, and Poe feels a stab of melancholy even as he helps prepare it. This is the lost part of Ben’s heritage, this is the part that Poe’s mostly heard about through stories that his mother told him when he was little, before she died.

This is the planet that Ben never got to know. Ben has confided in him that there were parts of his heritage, Alderaan being one of them, that he wishes he got to know better. The both of them can at least get a glimpse of it through the foods they make.

  
There’s something about the feel of Ben’s arms around his waist that’s comforting. Poe leans back into the embrace even as he continues to sprinkle ingredients into the pot. Ben is so much bigger than he is – Ben’s so self-conscious about his body, all the time, but Poe loves it. How tall he is, how big. He hasn’t lost that old sense of protectiveness he feels, of course; he’s mostly translated it into other places to feel protective of Ben. He loves how big Ben is nonetheless – how protective he feels, how easy he is to snuggle with, his large chest and tight upper belly and muscular arms. He’s almost all muscle, and Poe feels all but delicate next to him and loves it.

  
It’s once they’re done preparing the ingredients and they’re leaving the pot to boil for the moment that they retire to the couch, Ben’s arms around him. Poe snuggles into Ben’s embrace, eyes closed.

  
“Tired?” Ben says, faintly amused.

  
Poe hums softly. “You’re so warm…”

  
Ben laughs, the sound vibrating against Poe (who takes care not to rest on Ben’s belly). It’s a gentle sound. Poe continues. “And so big. I don’t know how you’re even that big.”

  
“A lot of practice,” Ben says, wryly, and it’s Poe’s turn to laugh as well. Then Poe says, more seriously, “I really do love your body, Ben. I know you have a lot of doubts about it – ”

  
“I just don’t like it,” Ben says, in a voice suggesting there’s a lot about it he dislikes.

Poe nuzzles his strong throat.

  
“It’s strong,” Poe says. “And it’s very warm. There’s something comforting about it, something protective. And it’s very well-shaped.”

  
He looks up, and Ben’s blushing. It’s one of those things that makes Poe smile even more – how is the man he loves (even “boyfriend” can’t sum up these feelings Ben can bring out in him) so precious, so adorable? Poe grins at him, and Ben, slowly, smiles back.

  
They hold one another until the timer goes off and they have to check the pot. The meal’s ready. At least that’s what it says after Poe gets up and checks it. Ben gets up as well and Poe smiles at him. “Hungry?”

  
“Very.”

  
Poe definitely looks forward to the next part of it – the conversations, the easy camaraderie, how Ben seems more relaxed over a meal. And Poe’s glad. He’ll do anything to keep Ben safe and happy. Cooking with him is just one way to do so.


End file.
